The present invention constitutes a novel wagering game for which no applicable prior art has been identified. The present invention can be applied as an adjunct to numerous existing games such as Pan Nine, Pai Gow Poker, California Blackjack (22), and Blackjack Jokers (21) can be employed as a portion of the present invention. Sources well known in the art of Pan Nine and Pai Gow Poker include Mason Malmuth, "The Gambling Theory and Other Topics" (Las Vegas: Mason Malmuth, .COPYRGT.1990); Bill Zender, "Pai Gow Poker" (Las Vegas: Bill Zender, .COPYRGT.1991); Stanford Wong, "Optimal Strategy for Pai Gow Poker" (La Jolla: Pi Yee Press .COPYRGT.1992); George Allen, "How to Play Pai Gow Poker (Tempe: George Allen, .COPYRGT.1988); and Mike Caro, "Caro's Professional Pai Gow Poker Report and Banker Guidelines" (Las Vegas: Mike Caro, .COPYRGT.1986). A source of information on California Blackjack is The Commerce Casino, 6131 East Telegraph Road, Commerce, Calif. 90040. A source of information on Blackjack Jokers is The Normandie Casino, 1045 W. Rosecrans Avenue, Gardena, Calif. 90247.